The Many Memories a  Merry Christmas brings
by RoMythe
Summary: It's Halt and Will's first Christmas. When Will's still asleep, Gilan comes around, and Halt and he bring up memories from the past. From Gilan's first Christmas with Halt, to the Christmas they barely survived. Enjoy!


~My Christmas story. Merry Christmas to everyone!

The Many Memories a Merry Christmas brings

The sun rose steadily. It spread a magnificent colour over the winter wonderland that was called Araluen.  
The birds woke when the first rays of the morning sun touched them, and they happily tjirped.  
It was a beautiful day, Halt decided when he watched the scene with a smile.  
He stood on his little veranda , watching his breath forming little clouds, and the fresh sweetness he breathed in.

Normally, he would've woken Will already, but since it was Christmas today and tomorrow, he deiced he would let the boy sleep for a little longer.  
And he would enjoy the silence for a while.

Actually he'd never been one to enjoy parties or events or whatever else required a festival mood. He mostly stayed inside or practicing his skills, and only went to the village when he was out of coffee. Or other supplies, that was.

That was until he took Gilan under his wing. Back then, the lad had been almost as energetic as Will- a week before Christmas he had been worse than ever. Bouncing around, and almost ruining the furniture. That piece of furniture being Halt's couch. Later, it had cracked. But luckily for Gilan, the lad had been in the forest playing with snow when it happened.  
When Halt had dragged the hyperactive Gilan back to his small cabin, Halt asked his apprentice what in the name of- well, let's just skip that part- made him even more annoying and hyper than usual.  
Gilan either hadn't heard Halt's cursing or his happy mind just decided to ignore it, because he'd answered with another damn toothy grin.

~~~~ Years ago~~~~~~~~

"Halt, in a week it will be Christmas I can't wait for the festival! It's one of my most favorite times of the year! And my father will come and get me tomorrow, remember?

Halt had just stared at the boy, frowning. Sir David would come and get his son for the celebration?

"Oh no! The letter! I totally forgot to show you! It arrived yesterday, but you were away gathering wood, and when you came back we went to the castle to buy coffee and other supplies, ohnonono, _wheredidIleavethatletter?"  
_  
With that, Gilan stopped rambling and before Halt could ask- force- the boy to repeat everything he said, Gilan sprinted away to his room.

Halt stared amazed at Gilan's room. Stuff went flying out of the door, and then Gilan's confused head poked round the door.

"Argh! I can't find it! My tunic I mean- _I put it in there_- did you see my tunic?"

The grizzled Ranger just shook his head but stopped midway. Wait a moment, he had!

"I remember you had to spill your food on it yesterday, so you washed it. Or rather, dump it in a bucket of cold water. I believe it's hanging outside with the rest of your _'clean'_ clothes." he said, stressing the word 'clean'.

"You washed it? Gilan said incredulously missing all the sarcasm.

Halt raised his eyebrow. Had the boy just missed everything he said?

"No, _you _did! Now go get that letter!"

But his apprentice was already gone.

Halt seriously wondered if he shouldn't just leave the lad with his father when sir David came.  
It would make things a lot easier.  
And a lot more uneventful... A smile played on his lips. Maybe he should keep Gilan after all.

Before he could actually make his decision whether to leave Gil behind or not, the apprentice in question stormed inside, snow flying of him and his boots leaving a trail of wet snow.  
He was waving something wet around.  
A drop of cold water hit Halt in the eye and he blinked furiously, rubbing his eye quickly.

Gilan stopped in front of his mentor without looking up and started to read what was left of the letter.

"Halt, I got it! It is a little bit wet and falling apart, but I shall read it to you.  
He folded the letter open, ripping apart the seal and started to read;

Dear Gilan,

I hope everything is going well with you and that you enjoy your training in Redmont. I take It since you're still there Halt isn't fed up with you yet? I and you mother enjoy the silence, but we do miss you. Therefore, you mother came up with a very good idea.  
You know that Christmas is due in a week, and we hoped to visit you and take you home with us for a few days. To celebrate the festival. I do think you deserve a little break from you hard training. Then you can also see your friends here again.  
I do not think that your mentor has anything against this idea. We have talked about this before.  
Halt is of course also welcome, if he wishes to come with us as well.  
We will arrive in two days in Redmont around noon. I still know the way to you cabin so you don't have to wait for us.  
I do not know if you have any plans for the festival, but if there's something which makes that you can't go with us, then do not worry. Then we shall just visit you.

With love, your proud father.

Gilan finished with a smile.

"Well, Halt, what do you think? Can I go?"

He looked up to meet his mentor's face, and his smile faded.

"H-Halt? Are you alright?"

Halt looked at him, both eyebrows up. Then he realised what Gilan saw.  
His eyes was still watery. Oh no...

"Yes Gilan, I am perfectly alright. My eye however is not since you decided to throw cold water in it.  
He made a waving motion with his hand to the wet envelop on the ground.

Gilan's mouth formed an 'o' when he understood, and his cheeks went red.

Halt decided to ignore Gilan's embarrassment for once. After all, the boy was concerned about him.

"And before you ask, yes, you may go. But isn't in two days _today_?"

Gilan's infamous smile lit up his face again, but confusion jumped in at the last few words.

"What?"

Halt rolled his eyes but answered.

"Your father is coming today, Gilan. Maybe he can train your mental arithmetic's when he is here"

"Ohhh, I get it...I think... Wait-Today? He said at noon! That is now!"

As if on cue, they heard noises outside. Horses, two, Halt's ears noticed.

Gilan was gone with a flash of green before Halt could say 'Wait'.

The grizzled Ranger just shook his head. He was just glad that they'd chosen this moment to come- at least now he didn't have to deal with an over enthusiastic boy.

He heard some noises outside, laughter and talking. A few minutes later Gilan happily bounced inside with his father and mother trailing behind him.  
Gilan's father, David, was a tall and muscular build man with graying brown hair and friendly blue green eyes. Gilan had those eyes as well, and the same shape of face.  
His mother, Cara was a friendly woman with long wavy blonde hair and warm brown eyes.  
Obviously, Gilan had her hair and nose.

Halt mentally smiled at the sight.  
Sir David laid his hand on his son's shoulder .

"Well Halt, I can see your training hasn't done anything for his, ah, energetic behaviour?" he smirked.

Halt scowled in a friendly way.

"You have had 15 years to do so"

Sir David laughed, and his wife as well.

"I expected you to do it- I am afraid that my methods failed spectacular"

Then Gilan decided to let the others know he was still there.

"Father? Mother? Halt? Hello? I am here you know. It is not really nice to talk like that about me."

Sir David ruffled his son's blonde hair, making it even more tousled.

"Ah, but Gilan you have to admit it's true. Now Halt, I think this would be a good time for a cup of coffee, don't you say so?"

Gilan huffed at the answer, but went meekly with the others to the small living room of the cabin.

Meanwhile something had occurred outside what would most likely ruin all the chances for Gilan to go home...

They had talked for hours at first, and Gilan had decided that at one moment he would have to pack his stuff.  
He just finished packing everything, when he heard laughter from the main room. They were probably telling embarrassing stories about him to each other. He huffed again. Let them have fun for once, he thought. I'll get them back.

He walked to the room, and indeed, he was right. Halt was just telling that particularly awkward story with the bunny and...

"Ah, Gilan! Come to enjoy my story, are you? Halt said with a knowing look. Gilan's parent's watched amused, but David took pity on his son and said:

"Well Halt, it has been a pleasure to have seen you again, but I think now would be a good time to abduct my son from you."

Halt nodded.

"It has been good to see both of you to. "

Then Cara interrupted.

"Are you very sure you want to stay here? You are welcome."

Halt smiled at her, something Gilan didn't see often.

"No, no Cara. You go enjoy the Winter festival at home with each other. I will stay here. I have some business to attain with Crowley, and he will be here at Redmont tomorrow"

Cara sighed but knew she couldn't persuade the Ranger so she let it be.

David clapped his son's shoulder, and then went to the door to push it open.  
But the door had other ideas.

Sir David pushed and pushed, but the door didn't open. Instead, it just croaked and made other noises. At last, he stopped. It wasn't going to work.

"Halt? Is your door that rusty?"he joked uneasily.

But Halt was staring out of his window amazed.

Snow. That was all he could see. It was packed up against the cabin- only a tiny bit from the window wasn't covered, and Halt peeked through it.

More snow. A snow storm.

The others stood next to him. They all thought the same.

That snow storm wasn't about to stop any time soon...

Halt frowned. What now?

"Woah, I've never seen that much snow!" Gilan said, trying to break the silence.

"Pray you won't see that much again" Halt muttered.  
He then turned to the boy's parents.

"You can't possibly travel with this weather even if we get my door open. You would get lost or worse" he calmly stated.

David nodded thoughtfully.

"You are right. Well, then there's only one option left..."

~~~~~Back to the present~~~~~~~~~~

They all had stayed inside Halt's cabin, celebrating Christmas there instead of parting up. When the snow had cleared a bit, Halt and David went to get a tree. Afterwards, Gilan and his mother had hung all kinds of things in it, since Halt didn't have any decorations.

Gilan had been so happy, celebrating Christmas with everyone he cared about. And Halt too had been glad the snow had come to ruin their original plans.

And so had Halt's first real Christmas turned out completely different from what he had in mind. But it was a good memory, and since then he did look forward to Christmas once winter fell upon Araluen.

And now, he would spent the first Christmas with Will.  
It would be very different this time, he knew.  
Will had no parents, so Halt doubted he'd ever experienced a real Christmas.  
Of course, Will had told him that the Baron was a good and friendly man. For Christmas, everyone in the Ward got one present. It wasn't much, but the children loved it. And the Baron as well.

Halt of course had also thought about presents. He just hoped Will would like them, though his mind told him Will would.

He went inside, and his eyes fell upon the Christmas tree they had decorated a few days earlier.  
They had chopped the tree in the forest, and brought it to the cabin to decorate it.  
But to their surprise, Gilan had been there. When Halt had asked him what he was doing here, and why he wasn't celebrating it with his own parents, he had answered jokingly that he'd come to bother them to no end. When they got serious, Gilan told them that he hadn't seen them for far too long and Halt and Will agreed in silence. Then Will had practically begged Gilan to stay with Christmas, and his two apprentices both turned to him...

~~~~~~A few days ago~~~~~~~~

"Please Halt! Can Gilan stay with us? Will asked, his brown eyes pleading

"Yes Halt, you know I could sleep on the couch. I'll be nice" Gilan added with a smirk.

Halt frowned. Two apprentices in his house? He would be crazy if he let them.

"No. You'll drink all our coffee supplies, and you'll turn Will against me with all your... stories"

Gilan looked indignant.

"I do not. And shall I remind you it was you who made me a coffee with honey addict?" he said smugly.

Halt opened his mouth for a smart retort, but Will interfered before his mentor and Gilan could start discussing who made Gilan a coffee addict.

"Please Halt, I promise Gilan will not drink any coffee-  
Gilan sent him a murderous look. Will hastily corrected the sentence before he would meet an early end.  
-unless you say he can. Can he stay?" he finished, brown eyes large and pleading.

_Oh no, not that horrible puppy look... He was going to lose this...  
_But he would enjoy it for as long as he would be able to.

He crossed his arms in front of him, and frowned at Will and Gilan.  
Silence met him.  
Halt sighed deeply. It had been fun for a while.

"Alright. He can stay-

Before he could say anything else, both Will and Gilan had yelled their thanks and sprinted outside to get Gilan's stuff.

Halt pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Please let me survive this...  
_  
But his heart smiled.

~~~~~~Back to the present~~~~~~~~~

You're awake awfully early, Halt" a familiar voice said, and he whipped his head around.

Gilan, with his infamous smirk had managed to sneak upon him.

He would never hear the end of it.

"No way. Did I actually manage to startle you? The great Halt? Ha!"

Halt scowled at his laughing friends, but then remembered Will was still fast asleep.

"Hush Gilan, Will is still sleeping" he said in a hushed tone.

Gilan clapped his mouth shut, but with the traces of a smirk still there.

"Fine. Merry Christmas, by the way. It's really a wonderful sight, isn't it? Quite different then our first Christmas- or rather your first Christmas"

Halt looked Gilan in the eyes. What he met was sincere happiness. A rare smile lit the Ranger's face.

"Quite beautiful indeed. Merry Christmas, Gilan" and he looked over the veranda. Tiny snowflakes fell from the sky. Would they get a white Christmas?  
Obviously, Gilan had noticed as well, because he stuck out a hand to catch a few flakes.  
"Snow. Never knew one could love and hate it at the same time..." he said softly, touching one snowflake gently.

Halt's stomach made a strange movement at the memory Gilan referred to.

Their third Christmas together had been a real nightmare, and was something Halt would be glad to forget. Not that he ever would.

He and Gilan had been sent on a mission two weeks before Christmas. They had been told they would make it back before Christmas, so Halt had grudgingly accepted the mission to catch the bandits who where bothering the people in the Forest Lands.

It had turned out that they would not make it in time for Christmas.

Everything went perfectly fine until they had captured those bandits. It was a small group, only five bandits. A few good placed arrows, and the problem would be solved. They would ambush the Bandits, and capture them.

But a snow storm had changed their plans, _again_. He and Gilan seemed prone to snow storms.

They had gotten lost in the storm, and had driven off to a small plateau. Then the real trouble had started.

~~~~~~~~~~Years ago~~~~~~

Two figures rode next to each other blinded by the snow and the harsh wind. Their mottled cloaks concealed them well, but where only little protection for the horrible weather. Both men were freezing.

"H-Halt?" said the taller one, teeth clappering.

No reply came.

"Halt!"

"Yes?" was the short muffled reply. It could easily be missed. But it wasn't.

"Are we nearly there?" was the hopeful question. How the taller one managed to keep his spirits raised was a miracle to Halt.

With 'there' Gilan meant the cave they were heading for. Halt knew out of experience that there was one around here large enough to shelter them and their horses.

Now they just had to find it.

The two rode slowly forwards to their destiny.

A deep rumble disrupted the eerie silence.

The two riders stopped, their horses moving and snorting uneasily.  
Something wasn't quite right, and they both knew it.

"Halt? What was that?" Gilan asked, looking around.

The reply came a few moments later.

"I don't know. We'd better-

_**Boom...**_

Boooooom...

BOOOOOOOM..._  
_  
The noise became louder and longer and then Halt realised his mistake. But it was too late.

"Gilan! **Hurry**! Into the forests! _**It is an avalanche**_!" Halt yelled over the thundering noise.

Both men turned their horses quickly and galloped away from the nearing danger, but the horrible mass of snow caught up with them within a few moments.

Soon, white was all they could see. Blackness followed quickly.

Panic almost managed to take him over, but his years of training managed to overcome the feelings of suffocating and claustrophobia. But not for long. He tried to move, and saw that he had little space to move. Frantically trying to dig himself out, there was only one thing in his mind.

Gilan

Oh no...

After an antagonizing time he finally saw light, and then-  
Freedom. He was out of the snow. He took a few deep breaths to calm his shaking body and mind, and then stumbled to stand up. He failed. Instead of walking he crawled. Gilan couldn't be far, he was right next to him just moments ago...  
His heart became lighter when he saw Abelard and Blaze half buried under, but alive.  
His keen eyes searched for anything, a piece of cloak, a movement, a-

Hand?

There, in the snow, he saw it. Everyone else would have missed the few fingers sticking out the snow, but not Halt.

He crawled to it, and started to dig frantically.  
The hand became an arm, the arm became a shoulder, and then-

Gilan.

He quickly tried to pull Gilan out, but soon found out that he could only free Gilan's torso. A fallen tree laid upon Gilan's legs.

Then Halt remembered his training once more. _Don't panic, _his mind said._ Look for a pulse.  
_  
He did, but to his horror, there was none.

_**No...**_

Or was it? Yes, there it was, faint, but **there.  
**  
The shuddering breath he had been holding unknowingly was released.

_He was alive. Thank God he was_...

But now he was facing another problem. Gilan was out cold, barely alive, and he couldn't get him out because of the tree. Looking around for anything that might help him, he saw the one thing they had been searching for. The cave. Only a few meters away...

If only he could get Gilan out.

Meanwhile, the horses walked slowly to their friends, whinnying softly.

Of course! The horses- they could move the three.

If somebody asked him now how he did it, he couldn't tell, but with the help of Blaze and Abelard, Halt managed to move the tree after what seemed hours.

He scooped the still unconscious Gilan up, and hurried for the cave.

When they were there, it was just as cold, but they were protected from the harsh wind and that was already a huge improvement.

Blaze sat down right next to Halt, and he laid Gilan next to the horse, hoping the body warmth of the horse would help.

Gilan looked awful. His lips were tinged blue, his face pale, and he was shuddering all over. Halt touched the face. The skin was dry and ice cold.  
Halt digged up his spare cloak and sleeping bag, and laid them over the shuddering young man.

If only he could make a fire. But it was risky, he knew. With the sudden change of temperature, the cave might collapse. But he had to take the risk. Heath was from utmost importance right know. They would die anyway without it.

Looking around if there was laying any wood in the cave, he found that he was lucky. In the corner lay some, and overall lay small pieces. But it was enough to make a small fire- enough to warm them.

A few minutes later, a red hue rose up and lighted the cave. Crackling noises accompanied the warm light.

Halt hurried over to Gilan. He was awake.

"Gilan?" he said in a hushed tone.

"H-Halt?" was the weak reply. "W-what happened?"

Halt closed his eyes for a moment.

"We were caught up in an avalanche, Gilan. How do you feel"

Gilan tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"Cold"

"I know, but I made a fire. We need to get help, Gilan" he finished softly.

Gilan shifted a bit.

"Okay, b-but Halt, I-I can't feel my feet... Halt?"

Halt looked up sharply, suddenly alert.

"What?"

"I can't feel my feet, Halt" Gilan repeated, just a tad fearful.

Halt immediately went to remove Gilan's boots, and what he saw made his eyes grow large.

Gilans feet were swollen, and covered with white and red patches and blisters.

The first signs of frostbite.

Halt knew he had to act swiftly in order to prevent more harm to Gilan's feet and the rest of his body. He wasn't a healer, but he knew about this more than enough.

The feet had to be warmed up again. He moved Gilan closer to the fire, and took Gilan on his lap to share warmth. Gilan apparently had dozed off again, but Halt couldn't allow that.

"Gilan, Gilan! Stay awake. Do you hear me? Stay _**awake**_!" the last word came out in a strange, high pitched sound.

But it worked.

Gilan slowly opened his eyes, blinking.

"Halt?" he slurred.

"Good, now stay with me Gilan. You can't sleep right now. You need to eat something. I will gio get you something"

"Okay..."

Halt hastened to find some dried meat, and water. Maybe he could brew some coffee. Hot liquid would do well for Gilan's body.

Ten minutes later, the coffee was ready. He slowly gave Gilan small sips of the dark beverage.

"Feel a bit warmer again?"

"Y-yes. Better" was the muffled reply.

Halt felt his hopes raise with the words. But he still needed to get help. They couldn't stay here forever. And a small village was close nearby, just a few miles.  
But is was getting dark, he observed. It wouldn't do any good to search the village now. Though he knew the area well, he weather was still awful and would make it difficult if not dangerous to go out now.

For now, they had to sleep. Gain a bit more energy. Gilan was warmer again- the first dangers had passed, and he too could rest. Tomorrow, Halt would go find that village even if the weather was still the same. He had too.

The light sunbeams where what woke him, together with the noise of birds outside.  
He groaned. It had been a bad and long night- he constantly had to check up on Gilan, keep the fire on going and his mind kept him busy with other things. But Gilan was alright for now, though he was still shivering violently, and very pale.

When he peeked outside the cave, the first thing he noticed was that the storm had stopped. There had fallen a thick pack of snow but the wind was gone. Good, that would make things a lot easier, he thought.

He would have to go now. It was his best chance. But first he had to tell Gilan of his plan. Halt knew Gilan wouldn't be happy with it- too be honest, he didn't like it himself. Leaving Gilan behind was maybe the hardest thing he'd ever done. But what choice had he? Nobody knew where he was, and they expected him back in a week. No, there wouldn't be a search party coming for them.

"Gilan? Can you hear me?"

A nod answered his question.

"I have to go find help. Do you think you can stay here?"

"W-what? N-no, I'll come with you, Halt..." was the weak answer.

But Halt shook his head fervently.

"No Gilan, you can't. You are too weak. And besides, Blaze will stay with you, alright? I'll be back before you know it."

"But the storm.."

"Has stopped. I'll be fine. You'll be too, when I find that village. I have to go, alright?"

Gilan seemed to understand the logic.

"Okay. But be careful.. I'll wait here."

Halt smiled grimly, glad that Gilan understood.

"Good. Now, Here is water, and food. Look, you can reach it very easily. And the fire will keep burning. It won't get cold" he said pointing to the fire. Gilan nodded. Then, Halt added softly; "And I will be back before you know it"  
Gilan managed a weak smile.

"I know"

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He had been riding Abelard for hours. That village was further away then he'd thought.. Or maybe it was so far because they were riding slowly.  
It was snowing once again, he saw to his dismay. He was already freezing, and now that. Did the weather want him death? He could only hope that the wind wouldn't come again. Then he would face serious trouble.

It was a pity the weather indeed wanted him to meet an early end.

Minutes later, wind started to accompany the snowflakes. Within no time it was almost as worse as the day before. And it didn't do the tired and cold Ranger any good...

After what seemed hours, Halt had to admit he was lost. He'd failed to find the village, and he had no idea where he was. His northseeker had gotten lost in the avalanche, just like Gilan's. They had been holding them when they had fallen prey to the avalanche.

Only his nature prevented him from giving up. But he was so, so cold... If he could just rest for a while, just for a short while. Getting warm again.

But now, Gilan counted on him. He couldn't afford stopping now.

But Abelard was tired too. Just a short break...

He halted Abelard, and stepped, or rather fell off into the snow.  
Abelard sunk down as well next to him. Halt huddled closer against his horse.

He was so cold..

Just when he was about to give in, he heard noises... Hoof steps! Then, it stopped. Abelard whinnied loudly, and shouts followed.  
A strong arm grasped his.

"Halt? Halt!" a familiar voice said in panic.

He would open his eyes..

They made out a face... Crowley? What was he doing here?

"C-Crowley?" he whispered unbelievingly.

"Thank God you're alive! We –I and my men- we heard from the storm and the avalanche and two Rangers- the villager you know- and then I realised you were in this area, getting those bandits, God I'm so glad I decided to go after those rumours for once!" he ended his ranting.

Then Crowley seemed to notice something, or rather someone was missing.

"Where's Gilan?"

"In the cave"

"What?" said the Commandant confused.

"I needed to find help... But Gilan wasn't strong enough"

"Wait, that cave on the side of Ridgehill? He's there?"

"Yes, yes, there. Please, go and get him." He looked at his friend.  
Crowley laid both hands on Halt's shoulders, softly shaking him.

"Of course we will Halt. He'll be fine. You'll be fine. We'll bring you to Redmont alright?"

"Fine... Bring him back safely, old friend.."

Then he passed out.

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was the soft bed he lay on. And that it was warm.  
Blinking, he saw that he was in the healer's ward... Redmont? _Yes, Redmont_, his mind whispered. _Crowley found you_.  
Then everything came back at once.  
The snow storm, the avalanche, Gilan, his search... Gilan!

"Hey Halt, awake?"a soft voice said.

He turned his head and stared at the young man who laid in the bed next to him.

Gilan.

He was alright.

"Gilan... How are you? How long have I been asleep?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you. And I believe four days. You scared us, Halt. They thought you would die..." Gilan swallowed.

Obviously Halt had missed quite a lot in these days.

"I was what?"

Gilan just shook his head.

Then he noticed his hands and feet were bandaged. He slowly raised his right hand to examine it.

"What happened?"

"You suffered from severe hypothermia " a male voice said.

Both men turned to the voice.  
It was Jason Bliant, the head healer of Redmont.

".We don't know for how long you were in the cold. Even Gilan was faring better. You have both been very lucky to survive this." He said while checking Halt's bandages. Halt didn't feel anything, but before he could say so, Jason went on.

"Your hands and feet should be alright in a few days. Your skin there is irritated by the cold, but nothing is damaged permanently" he said.

"When can we go?" Gilan asked bluntly.

Jason shook his head in aggravation, then turned to Halt.

"You Rangers are truly unbelievable. He has been that way ever since he woke. Now don't tell me you are just as worse. Please, for my sake" he added.

Halt shared a plotting look with Gilan, as he answered.

"Don't worry. This means he's okay. I'd seriously start to worry if he didn't act like that. But he's right. When can we leave?"

Jason looked like he was about to slam his head in the wall. Luckily he didn't.

"You are not able to leave for at least two days. Not that you are able to go anywhere with your feet."

Gilan groaned and let his head fall on his cussion. But a smile lay on his lips.

But Jason had keen eyes and noticed.

"And I wouldn't try to sneak out to steal cookies, Gilan. I'm not sure Master Chubb will be very happy with that. And mind you, I will know if you try."

Gilan's smile fell, and he looked at the healer with disbelief.

"How did you know I-" he clapped his mouth shut when he realised his mistake.

Halt smirked at the display. He was enjoying this far too much.  
That smile however, was wiped of his facve qquickly when Jason replied.

"I know because I have experience with a certain other Ranger here, who happens to be your mentor" he said, while raising one eyebrow bemusedly.

"I did not do such thing" was the indignant retort.

Gilan snorted.

"Did you really do that Halt? My, my, getting on Master Chubbs nerves, are you?"

Halt crossed his arms and glared at the smirking Gilan and Jason, but didn't say anything.

Gilans s mile widened when Halt didn't say anything.

"Cheeky little brat" was the final reply.

Gilan grinned and looked at Jason, who nodded.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Halt"

~~~~~~~~~~~Back in the Present~~~~~~~~~~

Gilan looked at Halt, smiling.

"Remember we managed to get Jason to let us go a day earlier because we didn't stop bothering him?"

Halt snorted.

"You didn't stop bothering him"

"Who didn't stop bothering who?" asked a third, younger voice. Both men turned quickly.

"Will!" they chorused. "You're awake, at last" Halt added.

Will scrunched his nose at the answer.

"Wait, you didn't know I was awake? You didn't hear me coming?" was the confused reply.

"I did hear you coming" said Halt quickly, before Will realised what he said.  
Gilan jabbed Halt in the side, while grinning. Halt winced, and glared at Gilan.

"No he didn't. Will you managed to surprise him"

Will then smirked cheekily. Both Gilan and Halt didn't like that look.

"No, I managed to sneak upon _**both **_of you! Hah! Who would've thought that! Me, surprising the Great Halt and Gilan! Hahaha!" when seeing the annoyed faces of his friends, he broke out laughing.

"Admit it!"

"Unless you don't want your present, I'd suggest you'd shut up" was Halt's smart retort.

Will's laughter died, but the smile stayed.

"You got me a present? A _**real**_ present?"

Halt's face softened at the words. So he _**was**_ right about that.

"Yes. Now get inside before you catch a cold. Walking around in your pyjamas isn't exactly the brightest idea Will."

But Will already bounced inside to the tree and presents.

Halt shook his head with a fond smile and folded his arms. That boy was unbelievable at times.

"Who would've thought that. You're turning into a big old softie, Halt" said Gilan.

Halt's face was priceless.

"What? Me, a big old softie? How dare you!"

Gilan choose to ignore Halt's words and continued.

"You really care about him, don't you?

Halt's earlier glares vanished.

"Well, yes, of course I do. He is my apprentice after all"

But Gilan shook his head.

"No, he's more than that. Admit it Halt"

Halt didn't know what to say. He fumbled with his words.  
In truth, he knew that Gilan was right. Will was indeed more than just an apprentice. They'd only been together for one year, but after all what had happened, the boar hunt, the Kalkara, the training, something during the way, Will had found his place in Halt's heart.

"You're right. Now happy? Go get inside. Will has waited long enough"

With one last shake of his head, Gilan rolled his eyes fondly.

"Don't ever change, Halt"

Then he went inside to the boy. Halt followed smiling.

Never would he change indeed.

Will was already picking up the presents, and presented one to Halt instead of opening one of his at first. With a wide smile, he said:

"Merry Christmas, Halt. And you too Gilan"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~D'aww. Cosy little end. Hope you liked it! And yes, I leave you wondering what Will and the others got as presents. I just didn't know what to get them- at least, nothing original. 


End file.
